Return
by Sarill
Summary: Luffy and the Straw Hat pirates return to Luffy's home town after Luffy becomes the pirate king!  One-shot, no pairings.


**And yet another one-shot… I'll write something with real chapters soon. Enjoy!**

Return

A tall stranger walked into the bar. Makino stopped polishing the glass and looked at him. She recognized the hat that he had pulled over his face. He was followed by a man with short green hair, three swords on his hip and a scar over one eye. Next came a woman with orange hair holding a pole, and a curly-haired man with a tall staff-like sling-shot. They were followed by a man in a suit with blond hair over one eye and what looked like a stuffed bear with antlers. A woman with long, black hair and a strange looking man who was more metal than human, as well as an extremely tall skeleton with an afro finished up the group.

Makino's face broke into a smile as she saw the young man underneath the hat. He was holding a small chest in the crook of his arm that he placed on the counter of the bar. He pushed his hat off of his face and she saw his customary ridiculous grin. The pirate flipped the lid of the box open, and Makino saw gold and jewels before she leaned over the counter and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Pirate King!"

"It's for my treasure tab," Luffy informed her. "Now, let's have a feast with lots of meat!"

Makino's grin only grew as she tucked the small box under the counter and went back into the kitchen to bring out the food.

"Bring out some sake," she heard a voice yell, and other requests soon followed. Almost every other request was Luffy shouting for meat.

Soon enough, the townspeople started to come and see what the noise was about, with wildly varying reactions. Some slapped Luffy on the back with only praise to give him, and some sighed sadly over what their little village had produced. Most of the complainers were secretly happy for him though, the mayor being a prime example.

"I knew he would turn out to be no good," he muttered to anyone who would listen, but his words were betrayed by the smile on his face. The party was in full swing in no time, with most of the town in the modest building at one point or another.

Everyone in the crew was doing something. Luffy was catapulting across the room, stealing food from other's plates. Zoro and Nami were engaged in a drinking contest with several of the villagers, multiple others already passed out on the floor around them. Sanji was swooning over girls like there was no tomorrow with a heart in his visible eye while Chopper was discussing medicine with the town's doctor. Brooke and Franky were playing music, trying to top each other, guitar to violin, to the amusement of many of the village children. Robin was deep in discussion with a group of scholars, and snatches of the tale Usopp was telling to some other children could be heard containing things like 'the three-headed dragons' and 'one thousand men with only my trusty slingshot'.

Makino was kept busy running back and forth between tables and kitchen, bringing plates out only marginally faster than Luffy could eat them.

Suddenly, the door crashed in with a thud. In the doorframe stood the mountain bandits, the same group from Luffy's childhood with Shanks. The only thing that differed was their leader, a man who looked similar to the first. The bar fell quiet in a sudden hush.

"This town belongs to the mountain bandits!" the leader cried out. "Leave, pirates, if you value your lives!"

"I don't wanna," Luffy remarked, stepping up to the bandit. Zoro stood up behind him, prepareing for trouble.

"Then die! I've killed seventy-two men, and you'll be the next! I am a wanted man and I have a bounty of ten million beri!" He thrust the tattered bounty poster into Luffy's face.

Nami's voice from behind them spoke up. "You do know that you are talking to the Pirate King, right? Luffy D. Monkey? Have you heard of him? He's got a bounty on one hundred billion beri, and the green-haired man beside him has a bounty of ninety billion, the greatest swordsman in the world Roronoa Zoro and the pirate king's first mate."

At this the bandit began to pale, and slowly creep backwards out of the building. His crowd of bandits behind him where following him. Nami continued to introduce the crew. "Sanji, the cook who found all blue. Chopper, the world's best doctor. Franky, the man who made the Thousand Sunny. Usopp, a brave warrior of the sea. Robin, who found the true history. Me, who made a map of the entire world."

Bu this time, the bandits were standing mute in the road outside of the inn, unable to believe their ears.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy shouted, sending the head bandit flying into the mountains. "And don't come back!" he shouted after the flying leader. When the rest of the bandit gang tried to run, Zoro took out his swords and sent them following their leader into the air.

The Straw Hat pirates' captain took out a slightly wrinkled flag that Usopp handed to him and jumped up to the top of the city hall. He tied it to a post sticking up from the roof and yelled at the top of his lungs "I DECLARE THIS VILLAGE TERRITORY OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!"

Makino just smiled. It was good to have Luffy home again, no matter what havoc he might cause.

…

**Review Please! Review if you liked it, review if you didn't just please, please, please review! **


End file.
